Atracción por una serpiente
by AishaUchiha
Summary: Una misión secreta llevará a hinata a conocer al Uchiha de una manera que no había pensado nunca, y a demostrarle que por muy odiosa que pueda resultar una serpiente... son las reinas de la tentación. Proyecto compartido de autoras. Romance, Acción y lemon fuerte.
1. La misión

**Atracción por una serpiente:**

Género: Romance, acción, erótica.

Pareja: Sasuhina (poco Naruhina)

Nota: La historia se sitúa después de que Konoha gane la guerra ninja, para los que no han leído el manga posible spoiler.

Nota2: Esta historia es creación de dos autoras AishaUchiha y Valentina . londono :3 unidas por la pasión por esta pareja :D

Ration M: Lemon fuerte y posibles palabras ofensivas.

Disclamier: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, nosotras solo lo usamos para nuestro entretenimiento y perversión de nuestras mentes *o*

-Narrador y diálogos-

-"Pensamientos"-

-_"Recuerdos"-_

.

.

.

Capitulo 1: La Misión.

Las ramas de los árboles crujían levemente al sentir unas pisadas encima de la madera. Entre los rápidos movimientos se podía divisar una melena azul oscura mecida con el viento de la velocidad. La portadora de dicha melena no era otra que Hyuga Hinata, la apodada princesa de Konoha y heredera principal del clan Hyuga. Junto con ella iban sus compañeros de equipo Kiba y Shino en una misión en la que llevaban varias horas. Se estaba haciendo de noche y eso la estaba preocupando, puesto que cuanto más tardaban menos posibilidades tenían de encontrarle.

"Tengo que traerlo cueste lo que cueste" ese único pensamiento era el que cruzaba por su mente desde antes de salir. Su misión no era otra que encontrar a Sasuke Uchiha y traerlo de vuelta fuera como fuera, aunque en realidad la misión oficial había sido solo localizarlo, a ella misma se le había encomendado un requisito más. Por alguna extraña razón la mismísima Hokage creía que ella era capaz de convencer al Uchiha prófugo de que volviera a Konoha. Y aunque no estaba muy segura de porque, no podía negarse en absoluto.

La guerra la había cambiado enormemente. Su forma de pensar ya no era la misma, ella sabía a lo que se había dedicado en la vida y cuál era su meta. Y si tenía que morir en una misión, moriría con honor e intentando cumplir con su deber como hizo su primo. Porque ella era una shinobi de Konoha y no tenía ningún reparo en poner su destino en manos de esta.

No podía dudar, no después de que la misma Hokage le ordenara a ella esa misión.

.

"_Se encontraba en los campos de entrenamiento con su equipo después de unos días de descanso. La guerra ninja había dejado a muchas personas heridas y algunas de gravedad, así como también habían perdido a muchos seres queridos en las líneas de batalla. Una lágrima rebelde quiso asomar por sus ojos, pero hizo todo lo posible para no mostrar ese momento de debilidad, no en medio de un importante entrenamiento. _

_Los recuerdos de la muerte de su primo, solo la hacían sentirse como una inútil que tuvo que depender de los demás para poder salir viva de la guerra. Pero ya no sería así. Ella estaba decidida a cambiar por su bien y por no desperdiciar la oportunidad que Neji le había dado._

_Tan centrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Konohamaru. El pequeño le había estado buscando de parte de Tsunade, al parecer quería una reunión urgente con ella. Extraña de disculpó con sus amigos un segundo y puso rumbo a la torre de la Hokage._

_Iba a tocar la puerta cuando le llegaron unas voces desde dentro del despacho. Ella no era de las que curioseaban mucho, pero no podía entrar en plena reunión con otra persona, y como estaba cerca no podía evitar escuchar un poco._

_- ¡Quiero ir a buscar a Sasuke de nuevo, sé que puedo! – oyó el estridente grito de Naruto desde el otro lado de la puerta – sé que puedo convencerlo de volver a su hogar._

_- ¡Naruto, cálmate! – la voz de la pelirosada amiga del rubio apareció en la estancia – si Tsunade-sama piensa que Hinata es la mejor para la misión, tenemos que seguir sus ordenes – la aludida abrió los ojos sorprendida "¿YO?" ¿Qué tenía que ver ella con el Uchiha?_

_- Sakura-chan no lo entiendes – replicó de nuevo la voz del Uzumaki – ella no va a poder contra él – Hinata cerró los puños, sabía que podía ser cierto, pero que lo dijera tan a la ligera le dolía – si yo salí herido de esa manera ella…_

_En ese momento se decidió, y la ojiperla abrió la puerta con un golpe rápido haciendo que todos desviaran su mirada hacia ella. Allí se encontró a Naruto y Sakura de pie frente a la mesa de la Hokage y a ésta sentada en su silla._

_- Hinata – dijeron los tres al unísono._

_- ¿M-me mandó a llamar? – dijo de la forma más calmada que podía, no le había gustado que la acusaran de débil._

_- Sí Hinata – respondió la Hokage – necesito que hagas una misión, y para ir al grano, tu y tu equipo deben localizar a Sasuke Uchiha, pero tú vas a tener que traerlo – Hinata la miró sorprendida "¿Por qué yo?" pero no lo podía pronunciar, era una misión después de todo. Aún así Naruto preguntó por ella._

_- ¿Por qué ella? – la Hokage desvió su mirada de la chica de pelo azulado al rubio al otro lado del despacho._

_- Por alguna razón creo que será más útil – Vio que Naruto iba a protestar de nuevo pero no le dejó seguir – verás varias veces hemos enviado varias partidas de ustedes a buscarlo y nunca ha funcionado – esta vez su mirada se desvió a Sakura – incluso mi alumna lo intentó una vez, pero fracasó… - Hinata observó como esta bajaba la cabeza apenada – por eso, quiero intentar algo nuevo esta vez creo que ella es la mejor opción._

_- No lo hagas Hinata – suplicó Naruto agarrándola por los hombros – no soportaría que otro de mis amigos saliese herido o muriese por intentar hacer algo de mi responsabilidad – para sorpresa del rubio, la Hyuga se deshizo de su agarre y dio unos pasos atrás._

_- P-puede que tengas razón,… pero e-el que vive con miedo, nunca vive su vida – su oyó un débil suspiro para coger fuerzas y seguir – la-la mejor manera de derrotar al miedo e-es afrontarlo, no temerle… y superarlo t-tu deberías saberlo más que nadie – dicho eso se giró a la Hokage – l-lo haré._

_La Hokage desde su puesto en la mesa sonrió por la decisión de la portadora del Byakugan._

_-Puedes salir con tu equipo mañana por la mañana, recuerda que esta conversación es secreto – la aludida asintió – por cierto me debes una puerta – dijo señalando a la que se encontraba en el piso del despacho._

_Había entrado con tanta fuerza y nervios que no se había dado cuenta de lo que había ocasionado. Con la cara roja de vergüenza miró a sus pies y murmuró una disculpa como pudo."_

_._

Habían hecho una parada para descansar esa noche, pero como siempre ella estaba tan agitada que no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Y se le ocurrió entrenar un poco por su cuenta. Había visto un río cerca de allí por lo que le venía perfecto para intentar entrenar un poco. Cuando llegó se deshizo de su chaqueta, de su camiseta de rejillas y se recogió los pantalones hasta la rodilla. Así era más fácil moverse y por suerte había traído ropa de sobra esa vez. Después de aquella vez que casi le habían pillado desnuda, se había cerciorado de traer ropa de cambio.

En medio de ello estaba cuando una extraña y desconocida voz la interrumpió.

-Bonita forma de entrenar – escuchó de entre los árboles.

Rápidamente paró sus movimientos y se puso en posición de ataque.

-Sal de donde estés – la oz le salió con más claridad de la normal. Al no ver al dueño de la voz no le entraba tanto tartamudeo, además que en un combate ella no dudaba.

Desde uno de los bordes del río, debajo de la copa de uno de los más grandes árboles de allí salió la figura de un chico a la luz de la luna. Hinata contuvo el aliento y de repente se sintió desnuda ante él. Todavía conservaba el sujetador y los pantalones pero no era ese tipo de desnudez el que sentía. Notaba como si pudiese ver a través de ella fácilmente y eso la estaba poniendo nerviosa. El pelo negro azabache característico y esos ojos profundos del mismo color, no le dejaron duda de que se encontraba ante la persona que estaba buscando, Sasuke Uchiha.

-Te llevaré a Konoha – sonó más segura de lo que realmente estaba.

El solo sonrió de medio lado. La peliazul esperaba que replicara algo, pero antes de siquiera pensar en que Sasuke era conocido por su poco dialogo, ya lo encontró a centímetros de ella. Y él aura que desprendía de su era tan abrumadora que tuvo que poner todo su empeño en no mostrar el escalofrío que le había ocasionado su cercanía. Lo que hizo que le molestara, fue que no lo notaba alerta en absoluto, como si ella no importara, como si con un manotazo limpio pudiera deshacerse de ella.

Activó el byakugan y se alejó unos pasos atrás para poner en práctica una de sus técnicas de lucha. "Hakke Kusho" nombró mentalmente la técnica mientras concentraba el chacra en su mano. Cuando efectuó el jutsu, una gran ola de chacra y agua se creó frente a ella, y fue hacia Sasuke.

Gracias al byakugan Hinata no perdió visibilidad, pero donde debería estar Uchiha no estaba y la técnica impactó en uno de los árboles cercanos. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el pelinegro estaba situado tras ella y agarraba ambas manos por sus muñecas sosteniéndolas por encima de su cara y tirando hacia atrás. La posición le estaba doliendo, pero no cerró los ojos por eso. Él había activado su sharingan.

"¿POR QUÉ? ¿Por qué tienen que pasarme estas cosas a mí?" Por fin había encontrado al Uchiha, bueno le había encontrado él en una situación un tanto vergonzosa cabía decir, pero aún así lo había visto y encontrado. Y aún así, seguía estando impotente por la rapidez con la que le había sorprendido y agarrado por las muñecas sin darle posibilidad de escapar. Se sentía débil y sabía que estaba en ese momento a su merced, por eso tenía que pensar en algo y pronto.

De pronto el moreno le apretó más el agarre y no pudo retener un pequeño quejido que salió sin permiso de su boca.

-¿Sabes? Es de mala educación no mirar a las personas a los ojos cuando te están hablando – dijo con tono de burla.

Es verdad que no podía tener los ojos cerrados por siempre, pero eso no quería decir que tuviera que contestar a su obvia provocación. Al verse sin respuesta, solo logró molestar a Sasuke.

-No me gusta que me ignoren – sintió su aliento justo al lado del oído mientras sentía aumentar el dolor en sus manos.

Estaba segura de que en cuanto se soltara tendría unas feas marcas ahí donde el chico apretaba con tanto ímpetu. Le estaba doliendo demasiado y tenía que soltarse lo antes posible, así que en una fugaz idea, expulsó un poco de chacra en forma de agujas justo donde el Uchiha la retenía.

Al sentir el dolor, no tuvo más remedio que soltarla y ella aprovechó ese momento para alejarse un poco de él y abrir por fin los ojos. Intentó desviar su mirada de los ojos escarlata hacia otro lado así que solo le vio la boca, la cual se curvó en una cruel sonrisa.

-Veamos qué es lo que tienes Hyuga – la aludida se sorprendió un poco de que supiera quién era, pero después cayó en la cuenta seguramente era por su línea sucesoria por lo que se había dado cuenta – espero que al menos me entretengas un poco.

Hinata apretó los puños de furia. Es verdad que en comparación con él podía ser débil, pero creía ser por lo menos un poco más lista y aprovechar un poco esa oportunidad para idear algo para atraparlo, y por qué no, bajarle un poco ese fastidioso orgullo del que tan característico era su clan.

Activó de nuevo el Byakugan, preparada para luchar contra él. Tenía una clara desventaja por no poder mirarle a los ojos, pero ella era buena en defensa y él solo atacaba así que sacaría una oportunidad aunque le costase lo que fuera. En el momento en que pensó eso, el Uchiha la volvió a sorprender con la rapidez con que sacó kunais y shurikens para atacarla velozmente. Por un momento había olvidado lo rápido que era de movimiento y eso solo sumaba otra cosa más para obstaculizar. Dio una voltereta en el aire esquivando algunas de las armas, mientras agarraba dos de los kunais que pasaban por su lado y los usaba para remeter contra los que quedaban.

Sasuke alzó una ceja sorprendiéndose un poco. Era rápida y flexible, sonrió con clara diversión. La primera kunoichi que veía que podía ponerle las cosas interesantes, y eso había que aprovecharlo. Volvió a acercarse a ella con la espada envainada en alto, seguida de varias patadas y movimientos varios con la espada, pero ella los esquivaba con absoluta facilidad o los bloqueaba con los brazos.

Ella estaba molesta realmente. No le estaba tratando como verdadero oponente por no poner toda su fuerza en sus ataques y eso le costaría caro después. En cambio, Sasuke tenía que admitir que la Hyuga era muy buena en defensa aunque no lo atacaba, por lo que siempre iría por un paso antes que ella.

Mientras la peliazul se defendía de uno de los movimientos de la espada, con la otra mano, el pelinegro invocó un shuriken con su tatuaje de muñeca y lo lanzó hacia ella. Estaban tan cerca cuando ocurrió que Hinata no fue capaz de esquivarlo del todo y el arma rozó una de sus piernas haciendo un pequeño corte y derramando un poco de sangre de la herida.

-Si te descuidas ten por seguro que habrá más de esos… y la próxima vez no fallaré – recalcó esas últimas palabras con clara burla de nuevo.

Por un momento la Hyuga se enfureció tanto por sus palabras que no vio nada ante sí. Y empezó a atacar con su Juken, mientras el otro solo la esquivaba como si se tratara de una tortuga. Frunció el ceño. Se había olvidado de sus malditos ojos.

-Que lenta eres – lo escuchó nombrar una de las veces en que se hallaba cerca de su cuerpo.

-¡Juho Soshikken! – gritó con fuerza justo antes de que alzara uno de sus puños rodeado de un chacra que parecía una cabeza de león, y arremetió contra él con su máxima velocidad.

Un poco sorprendido por el raro ataque de la chica, se limitó a esquivar cada una de sus arremetidas, hasta que en una de las veces Hinata levanta su pierna en una patada y él aprovecha ese momento para cogerla del tobillo, alzarla en el aire y lanzarla contra el borde del río, dejando una línea de tierra levantada a su paso.

"Hmp, justo cuando pensaba que estaba siendo interesante" pensó el Uchiha mientras daba media vuelta y salía del cauce del río. Estaba a punto de internarse de nuevo en el oscuro bosque, cuando la presencia de chacra lo alerta del ataque inesperado de la Hyuga, el cual esquiva por los pelos. La vio pasar a su lado a cámara lenta, viendo la rabia en su mirada y la agitación de su respiración. Esa agitación que hacía que cierta parte de su cuerpo rebotara e hiciera que por primera vez Sasuke se planteara la idea de fijar sus ojos en el cuerpo de una chica dos veces.

Y de nuevo se vieron enzarzados en otro revoltijo de puños y patadas y esquives por parte del ojinegro, los cuales no se le hacían muy difíciles. "¿Eso es todo lo que tiene?" pensó para después desviar su mirada de nuevo a su pecho y curvas visibles gracias a la poca ropa que traía encima. Hinata vio el despiste momentáneo y aprovechó para atacarlo con uno de sus puños enviándolo lejos dándose contra el tronco de un árbol.

Cuando se fue a incorporar sintió un dolor agudo ahí donde había llegado la técnica de la Hyuga. Gruño. ¿Estaba perdiendo su toque? No, era por culpa de ese maldito y lujurioso cuerpo que lo había despistado. Desde siempre supo que la segunda arma que tenían las kunoichis para pelear era una posible sensualidad, pero nunca pensó que se viera afectado por ninguna… pero al parecer se equivocaba.

Desde el otro lado de donde se encontraba el Uchiha, Hinata miraba sorprendida lo que acababa de lograr. Ni ella misma se podía creer que acababa de dañar a un ninja de rango S ella sola. El júbilo y la satisfacción la embargaron con claridad, así como la confianza para seguir luchando y llegar a encontrar la forma para que su misión se llevara a cabo por fin.

El moreno se puso de pie y miró a su objetivo. Era hora de terminar con esto.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos a mi primera historia larga de Sasuhina! :3 Me hace mucha ilusión, y como dije en el principio es compartida con la usuaria Valentina. londono :3 **

**Este es el primer capi, aunque todavía no se muy bien cuan de larga será xP pero tendrá mas de diez capitulos seguro **

**Espero que les guste y me pongan sus comentarios que serán muy bien recibidos! x3 Estoy muy feliz por este proyecto y espero que salga tan bien como imagino! **

**Neko-besitos a todos! **


	2. Acuerdo

**Atracción por una serpiente:**

Género: Romance, acción, erótica.

Pareja: Sasuhina (poco Naruhina)

Nota: La historia se sitúa después de que Konoha gane la guerra ninja, para los que no han leído el manga posible spoiler.

Nota2: Esta historia es creación de dos autoras AishaUchiha y Valentina. londono :3 unidas por la pasión por esta pareja :D

Ration M: Lemon fuerte y posibles palabras ofensivas.

Disclamier: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, nosotras solo lo usamos para nuestro entretenimiento y perversión de nuestras mentes *o*

-Narrador y diálogos-

-"Pensamientos"-

-_"Recuerdos"-_

.

.

.

_Capitulo 2: Acuerdo._

"_Desde el otro lado de donde se encontraba el Uchiha, Hinata miraba sorprendida lo que acababa de lograr. Ni ella misma se podía creer que acababa de dañar a un ninja de rango S ella sola. El júbilo y la satisfacción la embargaron con claridad, así como la confianza para seguir luchando y llegar a encontrar la forma para que su misión se llevara a cabo por fin._

_El moreno se puso de pie y miró a su objetivo. Era hora de terminar con esto."_

- Susanoo – fue todo lo que dijo ante la mirada de impresión de Hinata.

Estaba acabada. Con terror vio como la técnica con nombre de dios cubría por completo el cuerpo del Uchiha como si fuera un escudo. No tenía nada que hacer contra ese jutsu, no para atacar ni para defender, estaba totalmente perdida y con el medio en el cuerpo. Si hacía algún movimiento en falso sería el fin de su vida.

- Ya no tienes escapatoria Hyuga – dijo mientras apuntaba con la flecha hacia la peliazul.

A pesar del sudor frío que recorría su cuerpo al ver como el moreno preparaba la técnica hacia ella, solo se le ocurrió una cosa para salir lo menos dañada posible. Aún así no sabía si serviría por lo que mentalmente se despidió de sus seres queridos, mientras concentraba chacra en sus palmas.

- Shugo Hakke Rykujuyon Sho – susurró cerrando los ojos y una lagrima rodando por su mejilla.

Abrió el byakugan y seguidamente sus manos se empezaron a mover a una velocidad increíble haciendo una especie de red delante de ella con el chacra que liberaba de sus palmas. No lo lograría a tiempo, pero aunque sea intentaría hacer más fuerte lo que tenía.

Susanoo soltó la flecha y en cuanto rozó la técnica de Hinata, la red se deshizo y mandó a volar a la Hyuga arrastrándola por todo el lago y parte de la arena dejando un rastro por donde su cuerpo pasaba. Todo lo que pudo hacer era gritar mientras sentía como su espalda se estrellaba contra un árbol y bajaba por el tronco hasta quedarse sentada en la base, sin posibilidad a moverse. "Maldición" Había salido viva pero por poco. Estaba muy herida y su chacra estaba casi agotado, estaba claro que no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra él.

Aún así con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se intentó ponerse de pie, aunque fuera con la espalda todavía apoyada contra el árbol. Él todavía tenía a Susanoo a su alrededor, por lo que sabía que si la atacaba de nuevo esta vez sí sería su fin. Pero a pesar de eso no quería rendirse, debía de haber alguna manera de dejarle inconsciente.

- Hmp- fue lo único que salió de Sasuke al verla ponerse en pie e intentar aguantar una posición de ataque "definitivamente es muy entretenida", pensó para sí mientras sonreía.

Tampoco podía quejarse de las vistas que tenía. Gracias al intenso ataque y por la pelea, la poca ropa que llevaba la Hyuga había comenzado a desgarrarse y se podían ver partes de la voluptuosa figura de la chica. Sasuke sintió un calor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo al caer en los atributos de la mujer frente a sí. Ella por su parte se había dado cuenta de lo que había estado mirando el Uchiha y con un fuerte sonrojo se cubrió como pudo, haciéndola perder el equilibrio y quedarse sentada en el suelo. Podía ser un ninja de rango S y su enemigo, pero aún así era un hombre por lo que la vergüenza en ella se hizo presente.

Él levantó la mano hacia ella, y Hinata cerró los ojos esperando el ataque que nunca llegó. En vez de la flecha de Susanoo, sintió removerse la tierra a su alrededor. Asustada vio como cuatro serpientes se acercaron a ella y la agarraron de piernas y manos y la alzaron en el aire, dejándola a exposición del Uchiha.

- Solo las vírgenes tienen tanta pena por enseñar su cuerpo – pronunció el moreno ante la atónita cara de la peliazul, la cual pasaba de rojo a color extintor de incendios. Entonces el Uchiha cayó en la evidencia – si que lo eres – dijo con gracia.

- N-no veo que le puede importar a usted… - respondió ella desde su lugar intentando no caer desmayada en la vergüenza más profunda.

Sasuke empezó a acortar la distancia que los separaba, mientras la Hyuga se ponía aún más nerviosa por su proximidad, pero sin poder hacer ningún movimiento alguno por el agarre de los reptiles. De haber sido en cualquier otro caso, se hubiera ido y la habría dejado allí con un genjutsu del que se aseguraría no saliera en unas horas. Pero ese no era el caso. Algo dentro de él creció con fuerza, y por primera vez se despertó en él el deseo de hacer algo suyo, de su propiedad aunque fuera un instante, un mero recuerdo de su vida. Y si su cuerpo lo deseaba, ¿por qué no complacerlo? Después de todo no sabía si volvería a sentir la increíble adrenalina que corría por sus venas en ese momento.

- ¡Que empiece la diversión! – susurró con voz grave acercándose lentamente a la peliazul, la cual todavía estaba intentando escapar de alguna forma de la presión de las serpientes en sus extremidades.

Cuando Hinata se dio cuenta, Sasuke ya estaba prácticamente delante de ella, sin Susanoo rodeándolo, solo él. Su aura era más que suficiente para ponerla nerviosa. Si se acercaba un poco más podría sentir su aliento en la cara y seguramente algo más. Su sonrojo no disminuyó en absoluto. Nunca había tenido a un hombre tan cerca de ella.

- Oye Hyuga, ¿no te gustaría probar? – ella lo miró con una interrogación clara en la cara y olvidándose por un momento de la cercanía del chico. ¿Había sonado… sensual? "¿A qué se refiere con probar?" Estaba totalmente perdida, no sabía hasta donde podía llegar a sorprenderla ese chico, pero por ahora seguía dejándola con una sorpresa instalada en la cara. Y eso no era bueno en la situación en la que estaba… sin chacra e inutilizada de piernas y manos.

- ¿A-a que se refiere Uchiha-san? – queriendo aclarar sus dudas que solo empeoraron al ver al moreno soltar una profunda carcajada.

¡Genial! Encima que la tenía atada, solo se le ocurría burlarse de ella. "Esto no puede ser peor" Pero como le habían dicho de pequeña, si provocabas al destino, las cosas siempre podrían empeorar.

- Te mostraré a lo que me refiero – y acto seguido atrapó sus labios en un beso abrasador, dejando a la ojiperla sin aliento y perdida en tal acto.

Justo cuando él se separó, su cara parecía un semáforo para no poder pasar. Pero más que por vergüenza por pura rabia. Le había robado su primer beso… ¡Como se atrevía! Intentó poner más resistencia al agarre reptil de piernas y manos, pero parecía ser totalmente inútil. Creyó verse liberada por un momento pero las serpientes solo cambiaron su posición para hacer que su cuerpo se extendiera en el suelo, a merced de Sasuke el cual sonreía divertido.

- Vamos allá Hyuga – y dicho esto se colocó encima de ella y la empezó a besar por la oreja y el cuello, degustándola poco a poco.

- ¡Su-suéltame! – ella solo se revolvía más, negándose a sentir nada. Puede que fuera virgen y un poco ingenua, pero eso no quería decir que no supiera hasta donde iba a llegar el Uchiha si no lo paraba.

- No pierdas el tiempo – le gruño al oído – es mejor que lo disfrutes porque si no lo haces va a ser peor para ti – pero en respuesta lo único que recibió fue un intento de rodillazo en sus partes, que no llegó a suceder por la presión de las serpientes. - ¿Con que quieres luchar, eh?

Movió la mano por la mejilla de la peliazul y la bajó deslizándola por entre el pecho hasta la barriga y los costados, parándose en ellos. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la chica mientras veía como una serpiente más pequeña bajaba por el brazo del usuario del sharingan y se acomodaba encima de su cuerpo. El tacto de esa serpiente en su piel era especial… no sentía las ásperas escamas, era como si en vez de escamas fueran plumas de algodón que acariciaran su piel hasta ponerle los pelos de punta. La vio dirigirse a un costado de su cuerpo, seguido de un pinchazo en la misma zona. Estaba dejando de sentir las manos y se asustó.

- No te preocupes Hyuga, no te vas a morir por envenenamiento – dijo el moreno disfrutando de la cara que ponía en esos momentos la chica bajo él. – solo es una especie de serpiente especial, el veneno es tan flojo que solo llega a paralizar una parte concreta de lo que muerde. – Sonrió ante la mueca entre alivio y sorpresa de la chica - así te estarás más quieta.

Bajo de nuevo a su cara para lamer los labios lentamente. Como la Hyuga se negaba a abrir la boca tuvo que tirar un poco de su pelo hacia atrás. Ella al sentir el dolor no pudo más que abrir la boca en un quejido, momento que aprovecho el pelinegro para meter su lengua y explorar cada recóndito lugar de esa cavidad.

Pero Hinata no estaba dispuesta a perder. Es verdad que no estaba en disposición de moverse pero sí podía hacer otra cosa. Mordió la lengua de Sasuke con ganas, haciendo que este se echara hacia atrás con un gruñido. Sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre en la boca y sonrió ante la impresión de la peliazul, la cual sentía que todos sus intentos de resistirse serían en vano. Hasta a él mismo le extrañaba, pero tenía que reconocer que la mirada furiosa que le estaba regalando la Hyuga en ese momento, le estaba excitando de sobremanera, para él solo la hacía ver sexy y salvaje. Rió internamente ante sus propios tontos pensamientos.

- ¿Sabes Hyuga? Me gusta lo salvaje… - se volvió a poner encima de ella y le lamió el borde de los labios y ella recuperando un poco la movilidad de una de sus piernas intentó asestarle una patada, que él esquivó fácilmente – cuanto más te resistes, más ganas me entran de someterte y hacerte disfrutar – dijo a la vez que agarraba el tobillo de la chica y lo apoyaba encima de su hombro – y tú te estás portando bastante mal…

Hinata movía su pierna para liberarse de su agarre, pero tenía demasiada fuerza impresa en su tobillo. Impotente vio como otras dos pequeñas serpientes salían de las mangas de su haori y se deslizaban por su cuerpo hasta sus pechos los cuales mordieron por encima de la poca ropa que llevaba. Gimió sin poder evitarlo. Y escuchó la risa queda de Sasuke.

- ¿Qué pasa Hyuga, lo estás disfrutando? – Viendo como ella se negaba a hablar no creyéndose capaz de eso, añadió- quizás tiene que ver con uno de los efectos secundarios del veneno de estas serpientes… - chasqueó los dedos y los reptiles se dedicaron a romper la ropa que quedaba dándole una estupenda vista al ninja prófugo.

Roja a más no poder, a la peliazul se le estaban acabando las ideas. Se sentía molesta por no poder hacer nada para evitar su destino en brazos de ese hombre, y a la vez, una parte de sí lo estaba llegando a disfrutar. No se lo podía creer.

El pelinegro sin perder el tiempo se inclinó a esos pechos grandes y blancos, que estaban pidiendo atención. Los lamió, mordió y chupó, sacando gemidos ahogados de la boca de la ojiperla, la cual no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Se suponía que tenía que sentir asco y repulsión, pero las caricias del Uchiha lo único que le hacían sentir era puro placer. En un último intento, al ver que se desprendía su última prenda de ropa de su cuerpo, suplicó.

- No… por favor, no – las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos queriendo salir, pero no se permitiría llorar delante de él, no estaba dispuesta a humillarse más.

- Hyuga… - gruñó a su oído haciéndole sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo - tu mente dice que no, pero tu cuerpo… - acarició con una de sus manos uno de sus pechos mientras mordía suavemente la oreja sacándole otro gemido – tu cuerpo dice otra cosa, solo tienes que dejarte llevar…

Hinata estaba pensando que posiblemente el Uchiha tenía razón, pero no perdería la esperanza de que fuera una equivocación. Aunque sucumbiera en ese instante, seguiría intentando defender su honor.

- N-no soy un ju-juguete para que te entretengas… - dijo intentando sonar lo más segura posible y mirándolo directamente a los ojos para que viera que no le tenía miedo.

Eso solo hacía que él se sintiera más a traído por ella. Nunca había encontrado una mujer tan luchadora en toda su vida. Su clara erección se marcaba a través del pantalón haciendo saber las ganas que tenía de seguir degustando ese delicioso cuerpo, que tenía bajo él.

- Vamos a ver qué piensa tu cuerpo de eso –

Bajo la mirada de sorpresa de la chica, él agarra sus caderas y las levanta dejando su sexo a la vista del criminal y justo delante de su cara. El Uchiha acerca su lengua a su feminidad saboreándola. Ella no puede controlar los gemidos que escapan de su boca sin remedio. Las ondas de placer se entendían por su cuerpo sin remedio haciéndola removerse en su sitio para diversión de Sasuke. Sintió unas lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas mientras un pequeño grito salía de sus labios anunciando su primer orgasmo.

Bajo la atenta mirada del sharingan, Hinata dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás intentando recuperar algo de aliento. El miembro del pelinegro palpitaba incontrolablemente bajo los pantalones que en ese momento parecían molestar más que nunca. La imagen más erótica de su vida se hallaba delante de él y era toda suya… o pronto lo sería. Con otra cruel sonrisa se apartó de las caderas de la chica y empezó a deshacerse de toda su molesta ropa, dejando todo su escultural cuerpo a la vista de la Hyuga la cual solo lo podía mirar con asombro.

Sintió como las serpientes que tenía alrededor de sus piernas desaparecían, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para moverlas. Nunca había experimentado el placer y tener a Sasuke Uchiha desnudo ante ella no era para tener la mente muy cuerda, mucho menos pensar en otra cosa que en lo que había sentido. Notó el calor inundar todo su cuerpo cuando observó la increíble erección que tenía el chico. "Eso no podía entrar en ella, ¡era imposible!" pensó asustada.

Sasuke se acercó de nuevo a ella. Esta vez la haría toda suya de una vez por todas. Veía la mirada de la Hyuga dirigirse a su excitado miembro y eso solo lo hizo sonreír una vez más. Le demostraría que aunque fuera su primera vez, querría repetir al final.

Como ella ya estaba mojada por su anterior venida, le metió directamente dos dedos sacando de nuevo otros gemidos por parte de la peliazul. Música para sus oídos.

- ¿Me dejarás besarte de nuevo? – no podía dejar que tuviera intención de morderle otra vez. Ella desvió su mirada, y aunque no le dijo nada él lo tomó como una afirmación.

Y logró poseer de nuevo esos carnosos labios que tan bien le estaban sabiendo. Nunca pensó que una chica pudiera saber tan delicioso. Y ella se dejaba, se estaba dejando llevar sin darse cuenta. Le estaba devolviendo el apasionado beso mientras era penetrada por dos dedos dándole más placer cada vez. Él volvió a apartarse un momento y se colocó delante de la entrada de ella, dejando claro que iba a pasar ahora.

Ella estaba tan extasiada por los besos que no se dio cuenta de su acción hasta que un agudo dolor se expandió por su cuerpo haciéndola soltar un grito ahogado. Sentía tanto dolor que no podía soltar sonido alguno. Sasuke sonrió al ver la sangre salir de la intimidad de la chica, proclamando la perdida de virginidad y la posesión completa suya.

Al observar como las lagrimas salían incontrolablemente por los perlados ojos, se agachó y las lamió, degustándolas. Para después volver a besarla intensamente haciendo que no pensara en otra cosa y se relajara un poco para empezar a moverse a voluntad.

Pronto el dolor empezó a disminuir y a ser sustituido por un placer inigualable que eclipsaba todos sus sentidos, haciéndola olvidar por un momento donde se encontraba y con quien estaba. Solo había una cosa por su mente "más…" pero no llegó a pronunciar nada. Sasuke parecía saber lo que quería y empezó a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas, llevándolos a los dos al final del recorrido y abandonándose el uno al otro.

.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

.

Cuando por fin Hinata abrió los ojos, la luz del amanecer le cejó momentáneamente. Iba a volver a dormir cuando notó un peso encima suyo. Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con los profundos ojos negros del Uchiha mirándola fijamente. Un sonrojo ocupó toda su cara cuando recordó todo lo que había sucedido entre ese chico y ella…había dado… había sido robada su… ella y él… No pudo evitar el grito que salió de su boca del susto.

El moreno solo sonrió divertido de su reacción, mientras se paraba de pie dejando ver todo… todo. Hinata se sonrojo más si eso era posible.

- ¿Porqué tanto escándalo, Hyuga? – Ella no podía contestar, no podía evitar mirar a cierta parte de la anatomía de Sasuke, preguntándose como eso había entrado en ella si era muy… grande. Él la pilló observando – Si lo miras tanto es que quieres repetir ¿no? – La ojiperla bajó su mirada avergonzada y negó con la cabeza.

Sasuke había descubierto que le encantaba ponerla lo más avergonzada posible. Por eso no pudo evitar que la siguiente frase saliera de su boca… era tan fácil de provocar…

- Por cierto… ¿te vas a quedar así? – Hinata se miró. Estaba desnuda. Otro sonrojo ocupó su cara hasta las orejas – por mí ni hay problema si es así – ella sin pensarlo puso sus brazos en sus pechos y encogió las piernas – no te va a servir de nada tapar lo que ya conozco de memoria – se acercó a ella de nuevo y la cogió por el mentón para levantar su cara – y me gusta lo que conozco… - y la besó.

Hinata estaba que no salía del shock del momento. Sasuke se había separado de nuevo para seguir vistiéndose y eso le recordó que ella también tenía que taparse. Y cuanto antes mejor… todavía seguía de misión y si no se daba prisa sus compañeros se despertarían y verían que no estaba. Pero cuando trato de ponerse de pie, un dolor muy agudo en su centro no la dejó ponerse derecha y solo pudo volver a caer.

- N-no puedo levantarme… - lo dijo más para sí misma que para el Uchiha, pero también llegó a sus oídos. Ella lo miró. No podía creer que dijera eso… pero… - ejem… t-tengo una muda de ropa… en el ca-campamento… n-no puedo ir a buscarla… yo… - no podía mirarlo a los ojos estaba perdida. Quería que la tierra se la tragara.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a buscártela yo? – el Uchiha no podía estar más sorprendido ¿Qué creía que era, su perro? Vio como la chica intentaba ocultar su cara entre sus brazos como si quisiera desaparecer. - ¿Y por qué lo debería hacer? Me gusta más que estés así… - Hinata no decía nada, no podía, ni ella misma se creía capaz de dar una explicación a tal situación.

Por un instante dejó de sentir la presencia de Sasuke y eso la perturbó un poco. Levantó la mirada y no lo vio por ningún lado. ¿Todo había sido un sueño? Se miró. No, seguía desnuda. ¿Entonces había perdido la oportunidad de cumplir su misión? Como pudo, gateando, fue hasta el río a echarse un poco de agua a la cara para poder pensar con más claridad.

- Bonita vista Hyuga – escuchó detrás de ella. Rápidamente se giró para encontrar al Uchiha a unos pocos metros de ella y con algo en la mano que le tiró encima – puede que sea un criminal, pero no soy un pervertido.

Aunque dudaba de la credibilidad de esa última frase, prefirió no decir nada en su contra cuando comprobó que era lo que le había tirado a la cara. Su ropa. Lo miró por un momento sin dar crédito a lo que había hecho. Sasuke la vio observarlo.

- ¿En verdad querías quedarte así no? – dijo en parte para cambiar de tema, en parte para que se pusiera la ropa.

Con dolor en algunas partes de su cuerpo, la Hyuga se empezó a vestir mientras pensaba que era lo que hacía ahora. Al parecer sus amigos seguían durmiendo porque no habían notado la presencia del chico. Eso la perturbó. ¿Qué tan poderoso era para no ser detectado por el mejor equipo de rastreo de la villa? Cuando se puso la chaqueta, miró a donde minutos antes estaba el Uchiha y lo vio marchándose.

- Espera – dijo antes de pensar lo que decía.

El Uchiha paró sus pasos y la miró de nuevo. Tenía en la cara una pequeña sonrisa que decía "¿Quieres más?" lo que la hizo cabrear. No sabía porque había hecho eso, pero era su oportunidad para retomar su misión. Aunque ahora lo que quería hacer era poder ponerse de pie y asestarle, o intentarlo, un puño en toda su cara bonita. Aún así respiró y formuló la frase por la que había ido allí en primer lugar. Después de todo ya no tenía nada que perder, y por nada del mundo abandonaría su misión.

- V-vuelve a Konoha – sin querer el tartamudeo se hizo presente, pero no tuvo ni fuerzas para mosquearse consigo misma.

- ¿en serio? – el moreno parecía estar conteniendo una risa. Se acercó a ella de nuevo y le cogió la cara con una de las manos. - ¿Y qué me darás a cambio?

- ¿Qué? – eso no se lo esperaba, así como tampoco esperaba poder conseguir devolverlo a la aldea.

Sasuke tenía que admitir que se había divertido demasiado con las reacciones de la chica, y quizás barajó la posibilidad de ir con ella con tal de obtener más. Nunca pensó que después de lo que le había hecho, ella todavía siguiera en sus treces de llevarlo a la aldea. Sabiendo que no tenía oportunidad de luchar contra él, como se había demostrado tiempo antes. Debía de reconocer que le gustaba esa valentía y le parecía muy interesante. Así que la pondría más a prueba. Sería su diversión personal si llegaban a encerrarlo. Lograría que ella fuera hasta él por su propia cuenta.

- Volveré contigo… - hizo una pausa solo para ver su cara de sorpresa - … si sigues entregándote a mí cuando yo lo diga – terminó de decir mientras veía el cambio repentino en la expresión de la ojiperla.

Ella solamente no tenía expresión suficiente o posible para expresar su estado de ánimo en ese momento. ¿Realmente había conseguido llevarlo con ella? "Sí" se respondió interiormente, pero ¿a qué precio? ¡Era una locura! ¿Él realmente accedería a acompañarla de vuelta a la aldea, solo para poder tirársela de nuevo cuando le apeteciera? Es que no sabía cómo reaccionar en absoluto. Por un lado se sentía cabreada de volver a tener que pasar por lo mismo de momentos antes, por otro lado podría cumplir su misión y a lo mejor hasta podría poner alguna condición ¿Quién dice a estas alturas que a lo mejor podría funcionar? Ya se esperaba cualquier cosa del Uchiha. Era una oportunidad como otra cualquiera. Además era una kunoichi. Si tenía que sacrificar su cuerpo por el bien común, lo haría.

- ¿Te decides o no? – reprochó el pelinegro con algo de impaciencia. No le gustaba esperar.

- Sí, acepto – dijo decidida sorprendiendo por un instante al usuario del sharingan. – p-pero nadie… p-puede saber esto… - Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido de nuevo.

- ¿Me estás poniendo condiciones Hyuga? – sonrió divertido por lo osada que había sido, aunque aparentara lo contrario. Eso le gustó, más de lo creía en ese momento – de acuerdo Hyuga, es un trato – levantó el brazo con la mano abierta en dirección a ella.

Ella algo reticente a dar su destino a un asesino, levantó la mano lentamente y le estrechó con la de él. El moreno en ese momento tiró de ella para levantarla y acercarla a sus brazos.

- E-es un acuerdo… - dijo ella con algo de rubor en las mejillas, por alguna razón le afectaba su cercanía.

.

.

.

Continuará.

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos al segundo capitulo del fic donde las serpientes no son tan asquerosas! xD **

**Perdón por la tardanza, pensábamos subirlo antes pero no nos había dado tiempo, problema de horarios xP jejeje... **

**pero bueno aquí esta! *^* espero que les guste tanto como el primer capi! */* este capi ha quedado muy perver y como ven un poquito más largo :3 aunque no se esperen que todos sean así... depende de como nos vaya la forma de desarrollar la historia. **

**Ahora las contestaciones xP**

**sole-Uchiha: **Bueno pues aquí tienes el segundo, espero que te haya parecido tan interesante como el otro ^w^

**nn:** aquí el segundo capi ^-^ y si, sasuke salió un poco perver xD pero quien sabe quien es sasuke cuando alguna o alguno de guste de verdad owo.

**Estaremos contentas de recibir vuestros review y recuerden un review = a una posibilidad mas para actualizar mas rápido! **

**neko-besitos! **


	3. Regreso

**Atracción por una serpiente:**

Género: Romance, acción, erótica.

Pareja: Sasuhina (poco Naruhina)

Nota: La historia se sitúa después de que Konoha gane la guerra ninja, para los que no han leído el manga posible spoiler.

Nota2: Esta historia es creación de dos autoras AishaUchiha y Valentina. londono :3 unidas por la pasión por esta pareja :D

Ration M: Lemon fuerte y posibles palabras ofensivas.

Disclamier: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, nosotras solo lo usamos para nuestro entretenimiento y perversión de nuestras mentes *o*

-Narrador y diálogos-

-"Pensamientos"-

-_"Recuerdos"-_

.

.

.

Capitulo 3: Regreso.

"_Ella algo reticente a dar su destino a un asesino, levantó la mano lentamente y le estrechó con la de él. El moreno en ese momento tiró de ella para levantarla y acercarla a sus brazos. _

_ - E-es un acuerdo… - dijo ella con algo de rubor en las mejillas, por alguna razón le afectaba su cercanía."_

.

.

- Recuérdame porque este tío está contigo… - podía escuchar la voz de Kiba detrás suya, de nuevo otra vez con lo mismo.

- Ya lo ha dicho y yo la creo – le contestó Shino desde atrás del todo, haciendo que una punzada de culpabilidad se instalara en el pecho de la Hyuga.

Iban rumbo a Konoha de nuevo… pero esta vez Sasuke iba con ellos. Hinata iba delante de todos, mientras que sus amigos se empeñaron en guardar su espalda y vigilar al Uchiha en su lugar. Había sido tan difícil explicarles la situación… simplemente no sabía cómo mentir, ella nunca lo hacía. Pero prefería eso, antes de que supieran la verdad de lo ocurrido. Un leve sonrojo apareció en su rostro al recordarlo. Miró hacia atrás un momento y se encontró de frente con la mirada del moreno que esbozó una casi sonrisa. Si no fuera por el pacto seguramente no habría venido… así que tenía que aguantar.

.

.

"_Hace rato, tanto Kiba como Shino andaban buscando a su amiga, pues había desaparecido del campamento. Estaban preocupados por lo que utilizaron todas sus armas para encontrar a la chica. Los insectos de Shino percibieron el chacra de la peliazul cerca del río pero con alguien más. Supusieron que era Sasuke Uchiha. Dispuestos a proteger a su compañera de equipo saltaron a atacar al traidor de la aldea. Pero lo que no se esperaban era que Hinata que pusiera delante de ellos bloqueando sus respectivos ataques y les detuviera._

_ - ¡Alto! – gritó la ojiperla en medio de todo._

_Los chicos no se podían creer lo que veían, que Hinata decidiera proteger al bastardo Uchiha como lo llamaba el Inuzuka. _

_ - ¿Qué? – preguntó Kiba anonadado mirando a su compañera delante suyo._

_ - ¡Parad! – ella tenía las manos extendidas una en dirección al castaño y otra a su amigo._

_Kiba estaba llegando a pensar que el usuario del sharingan había hecho algo en contra de su amiga y le había echado un genjutsu._

_ - Es peligroso Hinata – al lado del castaño, Shino se sentía igual pero más calmado sopesando las posibilidades de porque la chica había hecho eso. Pero no por calmado iba a estar menos preocupado._

_ - Y huele mal – añadió el Inuzuka con desprecio mientras se ganaba una mirada roja profunda del moreno detrás de Hinata._

- "_Sí, porque acabo de tirarme a tu amiga en pleno bosque" – pensó el Uchiha con molestia, que pena que no lo pudiera decir en voz alta - hmp._

_A pesar de su apariencia segura, la Hyuga estaba hecha un flan. Si algo salía mal todo lo pasado se descubriría y no quería involucrar a sus amigos en algo así. Pero tampoco podía dejar que atacaran a Sasuke. No por la seguridad del moreno si no por peligro a que su equipo saliera herido. Se tenía que inventar algo para calmar la tensión que se había creado._

_ - Y-yo lo convencí… - decidió decir._

_ - ¿Cómo? - los dos miraban a la Hyuga con cara de incomprensión._

_ - Yo… - un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas levemente – l-le he explicado la situación… y h-ha accedido a ir… - miró a Sasuke como buscando apoyo a su teoría. Este sonrió y se cruzó de brazos._

_ - Si… algo así…_

_El Inuzuka y el Aburame se miraron mutuamente y después los miraron a ellos. Había algo que se les escapaba, pero Hinata parecía estar bien, no tenía ningún jutsu bajo ella, y no parecía haber señales peligrosas en su cuerpo. Un poco reticentes decidieron creer las palabras de su amiga. Ella suspiro de alivio al ver que no harían más preguntas por ahora."_

_._

_._

Todavía le parecía mentira que el moreno accediera a su acuerdo así de fácil. Pero claro tampoco se creía haber aceptado tal cosa por su vuelta a la aldea. Además, cuando llegaran a Konoha ya se le podía ocurrir una buena idea para que todo el mundo la creyera. Odiaba tener que mentir, pero no tenía otra opción. Encima el camino a la aldea se le hizo más corto de lo usual ¿O es que acaso iban más rápido? No lo sabía con exactitud, lo único que sabía era que faltaban menos de 10 km para llegar a las puertas de la hoja. Sintió como Kiba se adelantaba un poco más hasta si posición.

- En serio, ¿Cómo convenciste al Uchiha, Hinata? –

¿Por qué tenía que tener tan mala suerte? Ahora que pensaba que se había librado por un rato de las preguntas, su amigo tenía que desarrollar su instinto curioso justo en ese momento. No sabía ni que decir delante de la Hokage cuando le preguntara, mucho menos ahora que ni le había dado tiempo a pensar. ¿Acaso en su vida anterior fue mala persona o algo? Porque ¿Qué le iba a decir? "Verás Kiba él accedió a venir conmigo por sexo" Ni de broma. Se puso roja solo de pensarlo.

- K-Kiba-kun… y-yo… - no tenía nada en su mente, se sentía como si solo tuviera una neurona en ese momento. Kami-sama sabía que necesitaba ayuda.

- ¿Qué te importa Inuzuka? –escuchó la voz de Sasuke desde detrás de ellos.

- ¡Vuelve a decir eso, Uchiha! – gruñó Kiba mirándolo furioso por interponerse. Akamaru lo secundó con un gruñido.

- Oh, el perro se cabreó – dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad haciendo caso omiso a los gritos del Inuzuka.

Eso iba a mal estaba claro y seguramente tendría que detenerlos antes de que pasara a más. Entonces cruzó la mirada con Sasuke y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Solo estaba distrayendo a Kiba para que no preguntara más… ¿la estaba ayudando? Bueno era parte del trato, pero… quizás el Uchiha no era tan malo. Negó ante el propio desvío de sus pensamientos. "No, no, no, recuerda lo que ha pasado, eso no puede ser de alguien bueno".

.

.

Ya se estaban acercando a la aldea, podían divisar la puerta desde donde estaban y eso la preocupaba más. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a contestar cuando la abarrotaran a preguntas? Cerró los ojos por unos segundos intentando no pensar en ello.

- ¿Sabes?… si sigues haciendo esa cara se darán cuenta que escondes algo – trastabilló un poco en la siguiente rama por el susto. Había sido Sasuke quien le habló.

No se lo esperaba para nada a su lado. Se extrañó de que Kiba no hubiera protestado por ello, pero al mirar atrás vio que sus amigos los seguían hablando entre ellos. Miró de nuevo al Uchiha a su lado.

- E-es que… n-no soy muy buena mintiendo – respondió ella un poco preocupada porque los escucharan.

- No se nota – su cara cambio a una de incomprensión cuando vio la pequeña sonrisa de diversión del moreno. ¡oh, claro! Era sarcasmo puro.

Bajo la mirada un momento al suelo, sintiéndose muy obvia. Y pensando… si él era una persona fría y sin sentimientos… ¿Por qué le gustaba hacer tantas bromas? No pudo pensar mucho más porque las grandes puertas de la villa aparecieron frente a ellos. En cuanto bajaron de los árboles, los guardias de las puertas se pusieron en alerta y se acercaron a ellos.

- Venimos de una misión – dijo Kiba desde atrás.

Al ver que los ninjas no despegaban su visión sorprendida de Sasuke, Hinata se adelantó al resto y añadió.

- Necesitamos hablar con la Hokage – las caras de Kotetsu e Izumo fijaron su vista en ella por un momento. Definitivamente hoy no era su día, es más, no debería de haberse levantado hoy.

- No podemos dejar pasar al prófugo así por las buenas…- dijo uno de ellos mirando de nuevo a Sasuke.

- Se armaría mucho revuelo por las calles – respondió el otro con la tirita en la nariz.

- ¡Pero es nuestra misión! – dijo Kiba señalando a Sasuke.

- Debe de haber alguna forma – Añadió Shino a su lado.

Los dos guardianes se miraron entre sí. Estaban muy confusos sobre qué hacer. Nunca pensaron que cuando se les informó de que el equipo 8 salía en busca del Uchiha volvieran con él. Mucho menos en tan poco tiempo. Por ello no pensaron ningún plan para ese propósito. ¿Qué harían? ¡Si Tsunade-sama los pillaba estarían perdidos! Vieron levantar la mano a la Hyuga y se giraron a ella. Vieron un pequeño sonrojo instalarse en sus mejillas por la atención.

- P-podríamos intentar no usar chacra h-hasta llegar a la torre – habló lo más firme que pudo. Todas las miradas estaban en ellas y eso la incomodaba.

- Está bien – oyó a uno.

- Es un buen plan – oyó al otro.

Dicho eso, bajaron su chacra a mínimos y fueron por los tejados rumbo a la torre de la Godaime. Sasuke miraba a todos lados recordando cada momento vivido allí. Eran tantos recuerdos, malos y buenos, que se agolpaban en su mente a cada paso que daba. Se sentía nostálgico y a la vez extraño. Porque esa era y a la vez no era su villa. Reconocía los lugares pero físicamente estaban ligeramente cambiados. Miró delante suyo intentándose despejarse de los sentimientos que lo embargaban. No le gustaba sentirse así. Se sentía demasiado vulnerable. Miró a la razón de su vuelta y la vio mirando hacia delante concentrada en sus pasos de no caerse. ¿Habría hecho bien en seguir su instinto de no dejarla escapar?

En ese momento la vio girar su rostro a él y como se tropezó con uno de los ladrillos del techo donde pasaban en ese momento. Casi se hubiera caído se no hubiera sido por el perro del amigo que se puso al otro lado de ella para hacer contrapeso. Sonrió internamente divertido, viendo como el dueño del perro le echaba la bronca por no estar atenta a donde caminaba. Solo por ver la cara que ponía en ese momento la Hyuga creía valer la pena.

.

.

Llegaron sigilosamente a la torre de la Hokage. Cuando estaban a punto de tocar la puerta, algo retuvo la mano de la Hyuga. Desde dentro se escuchaban voces, en particular la de Naruto que como siempre alzaba más el tono de voz.

- ¡Déjame ir por ellos! – estaba casi gritando como si estuviera desesperado – Sasuke pudo haberles hecho algo… ¡y más a Hinata porque tu decidiste que ella debía de ser la encargada de traerlo! – oyeron un golpe sobre lo que parecía la mesa de la Godaime.

Kiba y Shino miraron a Hinata con confusión… ¿Qué era de eso de que ella era la encargada? Nunca habían oído algo semejante. Hinata en cambio no reparó en las miradas que estaban sobre ella por primera vez. Estaba más ocupada en ordenar los sentimientos que pasaban por su mente. No sabía si sentirse agradecida por la preocupación de Naruto por su equipo, o indignada por como de frágil la veía a ella. Y por ahora estaba ganando la segunda opción.

Sasuke la miraba con curiosidad. Recordaba el momento vivido entre ellos bastante bien… Verdaderamente era una mujer llena de sorpresas, y eso le estaba empezando a gustar. Tenía curiosidad por saber que otras caras podía poner.

Antes de que Hinata se hiciera con el pomo de nuevo, el Uchiha pasó delante de ella y abrió la puerta pasando primero. Las caras de incredulidad de Sakura, Naruto y Tsunade no se hicieron esperar. Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me querías aquí dobe? – dijo mirando a Naruto, el cual no salía de su asombro por lo que estaba viendo – Deberías agradecerle a la Hyuga – agarró la muñeca de la aludida y tiró para sí acercándola a él, dejando a todos con la boca abierta – tiene unos métodos muy efectivos para hacer cambiar de opinión – Hinata en cambio sin poderse creer lo que Sasuke estaba haciendo, solo pudo dejar que un fuerte sonrojo subiera a sus mejillas.

- ¿Sa-Sasuke? – El Uzumaki no podía tener otra cara que no fuera de asombro.

Sasuke había vuelto y lo había traído Hinata de todos ellos. ¡Hinata! Miró como agarraba a la chica y sintió como algo se removía dentro de él, aunque decidió no hacerle caso al sentimiento "Será el ramen de esta mañana" concluyó para sus adentros. Se intentó concentrar más en darle la bienvenida al que ahora llamaría su hermano, no sabiendo que eso podía cambiar muy pronto… y todo por esa hermosa mujer en los brazos del otro.

.

.

Antes de seguir con el reporte de la misión, el grupo ocho y el antiguo 7 se fueron a una de las salas contingentes al despacho de Tsunade. Ella sabía que Naruto y Sakura necesitarían tiempo para hablar con su antiguo compañero de equipo y amigo, así que les dejó tiempo. También había dejado al equipo ocho, para que se relajara un poco después de la misión. Así le contarían todo con mejores detalles después. Aún así, la sala que les asignó tenía cámaras escondidas por todos lados. Decía que eran para la precaución de Sasuke y sus intenciones dubitativas sobre la aldea, y en parte era así, pero también quería saber lo que pasaba dentro de esa habitación y la reacción de sus ninjas.

- Gracias Hinata – el primero en hablar fue Naruto, que emocionado la rodeó con los brazos en un efusivo abrazo.

Un leve sonrojo cubrió la sorprendida cara de Hinata. Obviamente ya no sentía lo mismo por el rubio que en ese momento la tocaba, pero no podía evitar que algo del reaccionar pasado llegara a su cuerpo. Después de todo había estado enamorada de él durante varios años, hasta que se dio cuenta de que nunca sería echada en cuenta. Era irónico que ahora que no le interesaba fuera cuando más cerca de él se hallaba.

- D-de nada, Naruto-kun – estaba feliz por saber que había hecho algo bien, pero aun así seguía un poco molesta por las frases del rubio antes.

Naruto se separó un poco, pero no deshizo el abrazo del todo, lo que provocó reacciones muy dispares en toda la sala. Hinata era pura confusión de la cercanía del rubio, Kiba y Shino que todavía pensaban que ella sentía algo por él estaban molestos con el Uzumaki, Sakura por alguna razón a pesar de tener a Sasuke delante no le gustó ver la cercanía del ojiazul a la ojiperla, y Sasuke solo observaba con algo parecido a la molestia.

- ¿Qué es lo que hiciste para traer a Sasuke de vuelta? – y ahí acabó la poca felicidad de la Hyuga.

"¿Ahora que se supone que hago?" pensaba mientras miraba para todos lados en busca de ayuda, pero se dio cuenta de que su único salvavidas estaba ocupado intentando deshacerse de las preguntas de cierta pelirosa. Cerró los ojos un momento. Tenía que salir de esto ella sola.

- V-verás, y-yo… - era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo – s-solo le dije lo que t-tú me habías enseñado… - y aunque en parte no lo había dicho, lo había pensado y eso era cierto – e-entre más odio acumulara m-más daño se haría a sí mismo…

- ¡Hinata, eres… genial! – y volvió a pegar su cara contra el cuello de ella.

Se sentía bien que la alagaran… pero, ¿Naruto no se estaba pegando demasiado? Y aunque pareciera mentira, eso es lo que pensaban todos.

- G-gracias – intentó separarse de su ahora asfixiante abrazo, pero la tenía bien apretada contra él – N-Naruto-kun… ya me p-puedes soltar… - decía notando las miradas de los demás sobre ellos, en especial unas oscuras como la noche.

El Uzumaki en cambio, no sabía que le pasaba, el aroma de Hinata le resultaba tan atrayente, tan esquisito que no quiso separarse de él. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo tan bien que olía ella a pesar de conocerla desde hacía ya tiempo. Solo sentir a la chica revolverse bajo él, lo devolvió a la realidad por un momento haciéndolo separarse por fin de la peliazul.

Cuando por fin respiraba tranquila, Hinata se alejó un poco por si le daba por abrazarla de nuevo así y lo miró confundida. Tenía… ¿los ojos rojos? Algo preocupada, pero cautelosa preguntó sus dudas.

- N-Naruto-kun ¿te encuentras bien? – él la miro sin entender.

- Si, ¿por qué? – seguía un poco confundido por el olor que le desprendía el cuerpo de ella.

- Tienes los ojos rojos Naruto – respondió esta vez Sakura que se acercó al rubio para mirarlo más de cerca - ¿Has sacado chacra del Kyubi o algo? – dijo sacando su enfermera interior.

Naruto desvió la mirada de las orbes perla a las verdes a su lado todavía perdido. "¿Chacra del Kyubi?" Sintió como la Haruno inspeccionaba sus ojos de cerca. ¿Podría ser que se le haya escapado un poco de chacra de Kurama? Todavía estaba en sus pensamientos cuando la voz de Tsunade se oyó por toda la estancia.

- Naruto, ven un momento a mi despacho – fue todo lo que escucharon.

Acto seguido el aludido fue al cuarto de al lado, donde se encontraba la Senju que había visto todo a través de las cámaras. Tenía una leve sospecha de lo que podía ser lo que le pasaba al Uzumaki y no le gustaba nada. Sería otro nuevo problema que añadir a sus ya complicados deberes como Hokage.

Pasaron varios minutos de silencio en la sala abandonada por el rubio donde estaban los demás. Nadie sabía que decir, solo estaban en sus propios pensamientos. De repente Shizune entró a la sala llamando a atención de todos. Miró a Sasuke por un momento sin poder creérselo.

- Err… hola Sasuke, bienvenido de vuelta – dijo algo dubitativa de qué debía decir exactamente. El Uchiha solo asintió con la cabeza en respuesta. Después de eso dirigió su vista a los demás. – Tsunade los llama a todos, quiere hablar con el equipo 8 para el informe y con Uchiha sobre su vuelta aquí y los planes de un posible juicio.

A pesar de que Sasuke se esperaba algo así, Hinata tembló por dentro. No tenía que mentir solo ante todo el mundo sobre cómo consiguió que volviera si no, que también tendría que enfrentarse al consejo como testigo. Sintió ganas de desmayarse. "¡Esto es demasiado para un solo día!" solo Sakura reparó en la ausencia del otro compañero de equipo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Naruto? – dijo intentando que no se le notara la preocupación.

- Mm.. – la morena dudó en contestar – no es mi deber decirlo, solo sé que ya se fue a su casa… - y salió por la puerta.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos a otro capitulo de este fanfic donde las serpientes no dan tanto asco! :3 jiji**

**Nos hemos retrasado una semana más de lo previsto porque una de nosotras ahora mismo esta ocuapada por examenes y deberes, así que espero perdonen la tardanza owo...**

**Espero que les guste el desarrollo que ha tomado la historia y no se preocupen para los no amantes NaruHina, no va a haber mucho de la pareja pero tenemos pensado alguna pequeña cosa, por eso la "advertencia" del principio. Pero la pareja principal hasta el final será el Sasuhina ^w^**

**Ahora las repuestas:**

**Guest (del 24 de**** enero): **Aquí el nuevo capi! no hay mucha interacción entre los dos en este, pero la habrá no te preocupes. También adoramos el Sasuhina es mi pareja preferida de todo naruto xD

**nn:** Espero que te haya gustado este también aunque no haya perversión esta vez :3

**Guest (del 27 de enero):** Serpentosa sensualidad xD me gusta como suena! Algo así sería imposible en la serie pero para eso estamos las escritoras! para soñar con mundos donde sea posible y plasmarlo para gusto de ustedes ^w^ Me alegro que te haya gustado Sasuke salvaje */* yo lo adoro con todo mi ser xD

**Estaremos encantadas de recibir vuestros review y opiniones sobre el capitulo.**

**Neko-besitos a todos! **


	4. El juicio (1º parte)

**Atracción por una serpiente:**

Género: Romance, acción, erótica.

Pareja: Sasuhina (poco Naruhina)

Nota: La historia se sitúa después de que Konoha gane la guerra ninja, para los que no han leído el manga posible spoiler.

Nota2: Esta historia es creación de dos autoras AishaUchiha y Valentina. londono :3 unidas por la pasión por esta pareja :D

Ration M: Lemon fuerte y posibles palabras ofensivas.

Disclamier: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, nosotras solo lo usamos para nuestro entretenimiento y perversión de nuestras mentes *o*

-Narrador y diálogos-

-"Pensamientos"-

-_"Recuerdos"-_

.

.

.

Capitulo 4: El juicio (1º parte)

"_Pasaron varios minutos de silencio en la sala abandonada por el rubio donde estaban los demás. Nadie sabía que decir, solo estaban en sus propios pensamientos. De repente Shizune entró a la sala llamando a atención de todos. Miró a Sasuke por un momento sin poder creérselo. _

_- Err… hola Sasuke, bienvenido de vuelta – dijo algo dubitativa de qué debía decir exactamente. El Uchiha solo asintió con la cabeza en respuesta. Después de eso dirigió su vista a los demás. – Tsunade los llama a todos, quiere hablar con el equipo 8 para el informe y con Uchiha sobre su vuelta aquí y los planes de un posible juicio._

_- ¿Qué ha pasado con Naruto? – dijo intentando que no se le notara la preocupación._

_- Mm.. – la morena dudó en contestar – no es mi deber decirlo… solo sé que ya se fue a su casa… - y salió por la puerta."_

_._

Hinata caminaba en silencio por los pasillos de su casa en dirección a la cocina en busca de algo caliente para poder intentar conciliar el sueño que no venía a ella ni por asomo. Ese día había sido muy largo para ella y tenía tantos pensamientos y tan poco tiempo para procesarlos que la tranquilidad que se requiere para poder dormir no era posible que apareciera.

Agarró una taza de la alacena y se dispuso a calentar un poco de leche para calentar el cuerpo. De pronto le surgió una duda. ¿Qué estaría comiendo Sasuke? Desechó eso en cuanto lo repitió en su cabeza, pues era probable que no hubiera comido nada desde la poca comida que le dieron en el viaje de vuelta. No podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable por saber que él estaba pasando la noche en una de las celdas de prisión por su culpa. Cualquiera le hubiera dicho que estaba loca después de todo lo que había hecho y le había hecho a ella misma, pero no podía evitarlo. La parte buena con las personas parecía querer salir aunque fuera el momento menos oportuno.

Estuvieron a punto de pillarla en una mentira en varias ocasiones ese día, pero por suerte había podido contarle algo a Tsunade después de que todos se retiraran.

.

"_Kiba y Shino todavía estaban reticentes con ella por haberles ocultado que tenía una misión aparte de ellos, o por así decirlo que fuera la jefa de la operación, pero no podían enfadarse con ella, sabían que solo seguía instrucciones. Aún así fue duro verlos abandonar el despacho de la Hokage mientras ella se quedaba para ultimar los detalles. _

_Sakura ya se había ido para ver qué pasaba con Naruto ya que la Hokage tampoco parecía querer decir nada al respecto y a Sasuke ya se lo habían llevado los Anbu a la celda donde pasaría esa noche antes del juicio del día siguiente._

_Solo quedaban ella y la rubia Kage. Y esta la miraba como si supiera que ocultaba algo._

_- ¿Qué es lo que realmente pasó en esa misión Hinata? – empezó la mayor a sabiendas de que a la otra le era difícil comenzar la conversación – no te preocupes, nadie puede oírnos…_

_Un fuerte sonrojo ocupó la cara de la Hyuga, pero sabía que a pesar de todo tenía que decírselo, aunque fuera a alguien. Y ella bien sabía que a pesar de algunos defectos, la Hokage era la mejor para hablar si se trataba de temas personales. Cogió una gran bocanada de aire y empezó a soltarlo todo._

_Cuando acabó de contar lo sucedido en el bosque la miró por fin a los ojos y vio la seriedad y algo de molestia en su mirada. Obviamente sabía que no iba dirigida a ella, pero aún así la puso nerviosa. Así que se sorprendió enormemente cuando vio a la saninn levantarse de su asiento y acercarse a ella en un cálido abrazo. Sabía lo que eso significaba, ya lo había recibido cuando era pequeña algunas veces por su madre. Era un gesto para que se desahogara con ella, que supiera que no la defraudaría y no le contaría a nadie que ella no quisiera._

_Y por primera vez desde hace años se permitió llorar en el hombro de alguien más. No solo por toda la tensión acumulada a lo largo del día, y por la pérdida de virginidad a manos de un hombre del que no sabía que sentir, sino también por la pérdida su primo y de su madre, y por todo lo que ella había soportado._

_- ¿Quieres que no se le conceda el juicio a Sasuke? – preguntó Tsunade después de ver un poco más calmada a Hinata._

_Esta levantó la vista sin comprender por un momento lo que quería decir. Pero después lo entendió. Por lo que Sasuke le había hecho podía perfectamente tener varios años de cárcel hasta que tuviera posibilidad de un nuevo juicio. Tsunade le estaba ofreciendo la oportunidad de vengarse de su honor si quería. Pero por loco que pareciera, no era eso no lo pensaba._

_- Por una de mis kunoichis más preciadas haría lo que estuviera en mi mano – añadió la rubia mayor. Hinata se conmovió por sus palabras, pero negó con la cabeza._

_- M-muchas gracias Tsunade-sama – dijo con una media sonrisa la peliazul – pero no s-siento la necesidad de que esté… condenado por ello._

_La adulta la miró con sorpresa, pero no quiso preguntarle más. Ella había vivido muchas emociones encontradas ese día, se podía permitir la opción de elegir lo que quisiera. Sasuke tenía suerte de que hubiera sido ella y su amable corazón. _

_-Bien no me voy a oponer a lo que tu digas – se separó un poco de la llorosa chica - ¿tienes pensado que decir delante del consejo en el juicio? – notó la tensión en la Hyuga y sonrió – no te preocupes, yo te cubriré decidas lo que decidas._

_- Gra-gracias Tsunade-sama – respondió la ojiperla con una sonrisa._

_- ¿Supongo que no querrás decírselo a nadie más verdad? – _

_- N-no, por favor… - todavía no había pensado bien en ello, y ya le había costado hablar con ella._

_- Que así sea… - se sentó de nuevo en su despacho – te veo mañana en el juicio Hinata._

_Ella con una reverencia se marchó."_

_._

Saltó de repente de sus pensamientos cuando vio que la leche se había calentado de más. Esperó un poco a que se pusiera tibia y se la bebió con un poco de cacao.

Suspiró. Mañana le esperaba otro día agitado, así que esa noche tenía que coger fuerzas. Por suerte, no tendría que levantarse de la cama hasta por lo menos las diez. Supo entonces que por fin se había relajado algo más y se dispuso a ir a su cama a dormir lo más que pudiera aprovechar.

.

.

Un chico rubio se encontraba dando vueltas en su cama intentando dormir. "Ahh… ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?" pensaba mientras de un tirón se sentaba en la cama y apoyaba la espalda en el cabecero. Todavía le daba vueltas a su conversación con Tsunade. Y la visita preocupada de Sakura no había ayudado a sentirse mejor. No quería preocuparla más después de lo que sabía, así que le dijo que solo le dolía un poco la cabeza, cosa del shock de ver de nuevo a Sasuke en la aldea.

Una mentira piadosa para que ella no sufriera. Pero aunque la pelirrosa había dado media vuelta y se había ido, le vio en la cara que la creencia en sus palabras era a medias. Se rascó la cabeza con algo de estrés y notó dolor. Cuando se miró las manos, vio que las uñas eran más grandes y puntiagudas de lo normal. Las uñas de Kurama hacían acto de presencia y eso solo conseguía preocuparlo más.

"_Cuando había entrado en el despacho de la vieja, la susodicha enseguida se había acercado a él haciendo lo mismo que Sakura segundos antes. Inspeccionarle de arriba abajo. Confundido se limitó a preguntar._

_- ¿Pasa algo raro conmigo? – él también se lo preguntaba a sí mismo, pero el Kyubi no parecía querer hablar en ese momento._

_- Posiblemente… - dijo la rubia todavía observando de cerca sus ojos, como no había podido ver bien a través de las cámaras. - ¿Qué has sentido a lo largo de estos minutos? Y no me refiero al ver a Sasuke de nuevo. – recalcó para que no le contará sentimientos que en ese momento no importaban. Si era lo que creía de verdad, no tenía ninguna importancia._

_- Bueno… cuando abracé a Hinata para agradecerle por traer a Sasuke…- rememoró Naruto - … su olor… no sabría explicarle que era, pero me parecía adormecedor y… atrayente – cerró los ojos sin comprender sus propias palabras – entonces fue cuando se me escapó algo del chacra de Kurama – abrió los ojos de nuevo - ¿Usted que piensa Tsunade-oba-chan?_

_La saninn se apartó de él un poco sorprendida por las palabras del Uzumaki. Decidiendo pasar por alto el nombre con el que se le había dirigido, ahora si estaba segura que lo que había pensado en un principio tenía todas las posibilidades de ser lo que le pasaba al chico. Lo miró con seriedad y el rubio tragó saliva esperando una reprimenda._

_- Naruto… esto no te va a gustar – dijo lentamente._

_- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupado de tanto suspenso._

_- Es probable… que estés en celo…"_

Y ella se había quedado tan pancha. ¡En celo, EN CELO! Todavía estaba perplejo por la noticia.

- ¡No sabía que tenías de eso traidor! – gritó señalando a su barriga molesto.

Y otra pregunta le rondaba por la mente… ¿Por qué con Hinata? Tsunade le había dicho que seguramente era porque después de relajarse por la vuelta de Sasuke, fue el primer olor femenino que captó, y por eso lo tomó como fuente de atracción. Pero aún así no podía creérselo. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer? ¿Cómo evitaba eso?

Encima Sakura le había dicho antes, que mañana se celebraría el juicio para Sasuke y temía como pudiera resultar. Decidió que si quería dormir esa noche aunque fuera un poco intentaría aclarar algunas dudas. Y qué mejor que preguntarle al dueño de sus problemas, a su ahora dudoso amigo. Cerró sus ojos y se concentró, cuando los abrió estaba frente al Kyubi.

- Dime lo que me pasa – ordenó molesto.

- ¿Estás en tus días? Que humor tienes… - replicó el zorro divertido. "Tenía gracia que lo dijera precisamente él" pensó Naruto sin ganas de bromear.

- Estoy hablando en serio – dijo de forma lenta y mirándolo a los ojos para que supiera que no quería más bromas.

- No es mi culpa, está en mi Narutaleza – "¿Ha dicho lo que creo haber oído? ¿Narutaleza?" Ya lo estaba jodiendo pero bien y para hacerlo más obvio le devolvió una mirada de di-una-broma-más-y-te-mato, que el Kyubi pareció captar rápidamente – haber, todos los animales tenemos época de celo – dijo por fin empezando la conversación que Naruto quería.

- ¿Todos los bijuus también? – vio como Kurama asentía – pues explícame porque no he tenido esto antes de hoy… - se cruzó de brazos decidido a no pasarle una broma más.

El zorro de nueve colas se estaba divirtiendo a su costa bastante, pero se dio cuenta de que si no quería algo peor que los gritos y cadenas de Kushina tendría que responder sus preguntas. Así que procedió a explicarle de la forma más sencilla todo lo sucedido.

- Está bien verás… - empezó tras un suspiro – los bijuus no somos animales normales, ya que salimos del sabio de los 6 caminos y blablablá… tú ya sabes esa historia – dijo sin darle importancia. ¿Cuánto se pensaba remontar para aclararle una pregunta? – y resulta que nuestros jinchurikis como también sabes, tienen las habilidades más desarrolladas que los humanos normales como los sentidos del olfato, la vista, y blablablá… - lo mataba si volvía a oírle ese blablá otra vez – la cuestión es que "esto" no se activa así como así en nosotros, tienen que pasar dos cosas…

- ¿Y que son esas cosas? – lo instó a seguir viendo que por fin iba a un punto en claro.

- Una, puede ser la posible atracción del jinchuriki en cuestión por esa hembra… - ¿eso significaba que Hinata le atraía? Se sonrojó un poco pensando en la posibilidad - … o que nos atraiga su olor… - ahora si se había perdido.

El Kyubi lo notó por la cara de póker que puso en ese momento. Suspiró intentando no perder la paciencia con el rubio, de verdad era duro de entendederas.

- A ver, también puede ser que la chica emita un olor atrayente para nosotros y que tú notas por tu desarrollo excesivo del olfato… - creo que ahora entendía algo.

- ¿entonces eso es todo? – preguntó pensando que no era tan malo.

- ¿ESO ES TODO? – gritó desesperado el zorro por el poco entendimiento del chico – Ella corre peligro… - Naruto se asustó de pronto – al estar en celo, no controlamos nuestras habilidades y puedes llegar a dañarla por deseo ¿eso te parece bueno?

- No…

- Pues ya te he explicado todo – antes de que Naruto volviera a replicar, todo había desaparecido y estaba de nuevo en su habitación.

Todavía le quedaban preguntas sobre ¿Cuál es exactamente ese olor característico de las chicas que le atraía? Y si era solo eso o es que también le gustaba la peliazul. Cerró los ojos hecho un lío. Ahora estaba más preocupado que antes. Solo tenía una cosa clara, si era peligroso para Hinata tendría que evitar verla como fuera.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata salió de su hogar un rato. Se había levantado más temprano de lo que pensaba y solo quería caminar por ahí para no pensar otra vez en lo culpable que se sentía por lo de Sasuke. Se suponía que no tenía porque sentirse así, él se lo merecía por haber hecho lo que hizo… pero una parte de sí misma no parecía ver más allá de lo ocurrido el pasado día, y en vez de sentir asco o repulsión, solo recordaba lo cálidas y placenteras que habían sido sus caricias. Notó el calor en sus mejillas fruto del terrible sonrojo que tenía en ese momento. Decidió prestar más atención al camino para evadirse de unos pensamientos que la pondrían nerviosa demasiado temprano.

Como caminaba sin rumbo fijo, antes de darse cuenta sus pasos la habían guiado hasta la entrada del bosque prohibido. Los recuerdos de esa época afloraron en su mente como si fuera una catarata de imágenes sucesivas. Eran aquellos tiempos en donde todavía se sentía enamorada del Uzumaki y se sentía como una chica débil, odiada y repudiada por su clan. Cerró los ojos recordando alguna de las escenas…

"_En medio del bosque su equipo buscaba los pergaminos cuando se encontraron de frente con el sanguinario grupo de Gaara"_ – quien diría ahora que era el kazekage de su aldea.

"_O más tarde en la reunión en el gran pabellón donde se encontraban todos los grupos para la segunda parte de la prueba, los combates. Ella había visto el combate de Sasuke, pero en ese momento no tenía demasiada confianza con él para ayudarlo"_ – paró un momento de pensar ¿confianza? ¿Es que ahora si la tenía?

Decidió dejar de recordar cosas innecesarias y se centró en el camino. Bordeó la verja de hierro desgastada de la parte de enfrente y halló una entrada en uno de los lados. Dubitativa por los recuerdos no sabía si entrar en el lugar… quizás era demasiado para sí misma.

- Nunca dejas de sorprenderme Hyuga – escuchó detrás de ella antes de darle tiempo a poner un pie dentro del bosque. Se giró en redondo encontrándose con la persona que menos esperaba ver ahí en ese momento. ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué hacía él ahí? - ¿sorprendida? – dijo con su típica sonrisa autoeficiente.

Activó su byakugan, pero no por alerta de peligro, sabía que ahí no la atacaría, no en la aldea. Lo activó porque no le cabía en la cabeza que hubiera escapado de la cárcel así como así. Y comprobó con sorpresa lo que pasaba. Su flujo de chacra era el típico en una persona normal, pero si se fijaba durante unos segundos podía diferenciar alguna incongruencia en algunos puntos específicos del cuerpo. Si no tenías el byakugan bien desarrollado era básicamente imposible diferenciarlos. Ese era, y no era Sasuke Uchiha.

- Veo que eres más lista que la mayoría Hyuga – habló de nuevo el chico. Él se había dado cuenta de su exanimación y que tuviera la mente tan desarrollada como para hacer eso con su línea sucesoria le interesaba bastante. Esa chica nunca terminaba de sorprenderlo – tenía ganas de verte – encogió los hombros como una forma de explicar su aparición en escena.

- ¿Tenía que ser con un kage bunshin? – dijo ella sorprendida por la última frase de él. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas por ello. Si no fuera porque sabía quién era, hubiera dicho que distinguió un leve tono meloso en la frase.

- Hubiera traído mi cuerpo normal – los ojos negros rodaron para no darle importancia – pero por alguien aquí presente estoy en una celda en la parte más fría de la torre de vigilancia – la culpa en Hinata se volvió a hacer presente y dejó de mirarlo a él directamente.

- L-lo siento… - susurró más para sí misma que en voz alta.

Sasuke puso toda su atención en la chica frente a él. ¿Se había disculpado con él? Debía estar alucinando seguramente, nunca nadie se había disculpado con él por cosas que él mismo había provocado. Definitivamente no era culpa de la Hyuga que justo al entrar a la aldea a la que pertenecía, prefirieran ponerle en una celda que devolverle la propiedad de su familia. Antes de darse cuenta estaba caminando hasta la peliazul y agarrándola por la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos.

No sabía porque estaba haciendo eso, pero no podía dejar de mirar esas preciosas perlas relucientes que tenía por mirada. Igual que una parte que desconocía de sí mismo le invitaba a tomar de nuevo posesión de esos turgentes labios rosados. Y estaba a punto de hacerlo hasta que el ruido de pasos por el frío suelo de la celda vino a él. Tenía que irse rápido y volver a su cuerpo cuanto antes.

- Tendrás que ganar el juicio – dijo antes de desvanecerse en una nube de polvo y viento.

Mientras tanto Hinata estaba en shock. Parpadeó un par de veces mirando donde minutos antes se había encontrado el clon de Sasuke. ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? Escondió su cara entre sus manos avergonzada. ¡Oh, dios, estaba loca de remate! Había estado a punto de besarlo de nuevo y lo peor de todo es que no le hubiera importado, su cuerpo parecía querer experimentar de nuevo lo de la pasada noche.

Entonces recordó otra cosa de lo ocurrido. _"Tendrás que ganar el juicio"_

¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Acaso tenía que hallar una forma de que no cumpliera condena? Pero después de todo lo que había hablado con Tsunade no sabía qué hacer sin parecer una loca enamorada de un criminal que abusó de ella. Estaba a punto de desmayarse por todos esos pensamientos sin conclusión en su cabeza. Y todavía quedaba otra cosa más en el tintero, ¿Qué pasaba si no ganaba el juicio?

.

.

_Konoha. 10:00 de la mañana._

_Sala de juicios del consejo. Torre de encarcelamiento._

Todo el mundo ocupaba sus puestos indicados en los asientos que le tocaban. La Hokage se encontraba en el fondo de la sala acompañada del jefe del consejo por un lado y la consejera más antigua de la aldea por el otro, los tres subidos en un estrado. Al lado derecho se encontraban unas pequeñas gradas para el resto de los consejeros y algunas personas importantes que hacían de jurado. Y por último los testigos al juicio, en las seis filas de bancos restantes en la sala, dejando un espacio para un pequeño pasillo dirigido al centro de la sala donde se encontraría el acusado.

Hinata se encontraba al entre Kiba y Shino en uno de los primeros bancos, como testigos oculares del regreso del traidor. Ella sentía como sus nervios no se calmaban en absoluto, y el sudor por el excesivo calor que hacía en la sala no la estaba ayudando.

Naruto se encontraba en el otro banco de al lado, lo más lejos posible de Hinata, pero lo más cerca de presenciar el veredicto de su amigo. A su lado, Sakura también estaba nerviosa pero no sabía porque más, si por el caso de su ex compañero de equipo y amor de la infancia, o por no la escusa obviamente falsa del rubio ayer noche.

Tsunade desde su sitio observó a todos los presentes y clavó su mirada por un momento en la heredera del clan Hyuga. ¿Qué haría ella? Era una de sus tantas dudas sobre el proceso por el que tenía que pasar el Uchiha.

El jefe de consejeros, Homura Mitokado, le susurra algo y ella se aclara la garganta para acaparar toda la atención de los presentes que la miran al instante.

- Se presenta el acusado Sasuke Uchiha – dice en voz alta – que pase a la sala…

Acto seguido las puertas del fondo se abren, dejando paso al Uchiha con dos Anbu a la espalda. Hinata no pudo evitar pensar, que a pesar del terrible momento por el que pasaba, se le veía tranquilo caminando con seriedad hasta el centro del improvisado juzgado.

- Y ahora señoras y señores… - siguió la rubia Hokage colocando los papeles en su mesa – empieza el juicio.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos a otro capitulo de este fic! ^w^-**

**Empieza el juicio... ¿que creen que pasara? ¿que sentencia le pondrán a sasuke? ¿que pasará con Naruto? :3 Intriga, intriga... *O* xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capi de verdad ;3 nos ha costado mucho pensar como dividir el juicio en dos partes y al final ha quedado más pensamientos y aclaraciones en esta parte de las que pensaba que serían :S **

**Aquí las respuestas:**

**nn: **xD que list eres xDD como ves has acertado casi al 100% xD espero que te haya gustado, muchas gracias por comentar siempre ^/^-

**Sin más dilación decir que os esperamos en el próximo capitulo con vuestros increíbles y agradecidos comentarios x3 Que de verdad ayudan mucho! **

**Neko-besitos a todos! **


	5. El juicio (2º parte) y Veredicto

**Atracción por una serpiente:**

Género: Romance, acción, erótica.

Pareja: Sasuhina (poco Naruhina)

Nota: La historia se sitúa después de que Konoha gane la guerra ninja, para los que no han leído el manga posible spoiler.

Nota2: Esta historia es creación de dos autoras AishaUchiha y Valentina. londono :3 unidas por la pasión por esta pareja :D

Ration M: Lemon fuerte y posibles palabras ofensivas.

Disclamier: Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, nosotras solo lo usamos para nuestro entretenimiento y perversión de nuestras mentes *o*

-Narrador y diálogos-

-"Pensamientos"-

-_"Recuerdos"-_

.

.

.

Capitulo 5: El juicio (2º parte) y Veredicto

"_Acto seguido las puertas del fondo se abren, dejando paso al Uchiha con dos anbus a la espalda. Hinata no pudo evitar pensar, que a pesar del terrible momento por el que pasa se le veía tranquilo caminando con seriedad hasta el centro del improvisado juzgado._

_- Y ahora señoras y señores… - siguió la rubia Hokage colocando los papeles en su mesa – empieza el juicio."_

_._

- Sasuke Uchiha, póngase de pie – habló Homura con voz cansada.

No tenía ganas de llevar a cabo el caso del superviviente Uchiha. Para él debería de estar condenado indefinidamente, pero Tsunade había decidido hacer un juicio "justo". Así que no tenía más remedio que participar.

El aludido se puso de pie lentamente y sin prisa, no parecía estar preocupado por su futuro y eso lo enervaba todavía más.

- Como sabrá, se le acusan de varios crímenes, usted tiene una lista muy larga para ser exactos – no acababa de comprender como un chico tan joven había dado tantos problemas, más incluso que su difunto hermano.

- Hmp – es lo único que atinó a decir el moreno para la sorpresa de muchos menos para los que le conocían.

- Pero a pesar de todos esos crímenes entre los que se encuentran, traición a la aldea, intento de asesinato de un jinchuriki y enfrentarse contra los propios kages… decide volver en… "son de paz" – "eso no se lo cree ni él mismo" pensó el consejero – y a partir de ahí sale una pregunta por todas las mentes de los presentes – hizo una pequeña pausa dramática - ¿Cómo es que un criminal de rango S como usted fue traído a la aldea por una simple chunnin? – Podía ser rudo, pero es verdad que se comentaba bastante en la sala.

Hinata abrió los ojos lo más que pudo. ¿Se veía tan débil que todos se preguntaban lo mismo? A decir verdad ni ella misma lo creería, después de todo era ella contra el Uchiha. Cerró los ojos roja de vergüenza. Si no hubiera sido tan débil cuando era pequeña, ahora no habría problema de que creyeran que pudiera vencerlo, y no estaría metida en una situación como esta.

- … sí, ya… - vaya que el moreno ayudaba mucho con sus monosílabos – si tanto desconfía en la habilidad de los ninjas de la aldea, quizás debería plantearse ir usted mismo… - sonrió auto-eficiente – ah, no… que usted ya no puede moverse… solo está para dar órdenes…

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio por la osadía del pelinegro. Hinata sabía que había desviado el tema a propósito, pero si quería que lo sacara de ese embrollo, se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil faltando el respeto a sus superiores.

- Niño insolente – replicó Koharu Utatane, la consejera que estaba al lado de Tsunade.

Sasuke en cambio parecía divertirse sin ver el problema en que se metía. Era bastante entretenido ver las caras de las personas contraerse del miedo porque se dijeran más verdades en alto que no querían proclamar.

- Hyuga Hinata adelántese al estrado por favor – siguió Koharu sin hacer caso al Uchiha, si querían continuar con el juicio sin que le afectaran las ganas de enchironarlo para siempre tenían que cambiar de táctica.

La nombrada, colmada de nervios salió del banco donde estaba y se dirigió hasta delante de Sasuke. Ahora había llegado su peor momento… tenía que decir algo para explicar el regreso del Uchiha sin ponerse en evidencia. Su mirada cruzó por un momento con la Hokage. Ella era la única que sabía todo.

- Queremos que cuente su versión de los hechos – hablo de nuevo el consejero ganándose la mirada temblorosa de la peliazul.

Hinata entonces contó lo que pudo – claro está- omitiendo el super detalle de la violación en pleno bosque. Sus mejillas teñidas de rosa pálido explicaban a duras penas la pelea y la conversación que tuvieron.

- Pero, entonces… ¿Cómo lo convenció de volver? – le instaron a seguir.

Pero ahí fue cuando se trabó levemente. Sentía todas las miradas de la sala en ella incluida la del Uchiha y eso no la ayudaba a concentrarse para nada en inventar una escusa. Se sorprendió cuando la voz de Sasuke se escuchó de nuevo por la sala.

- Ella me dijo algo interesante – fue lo que dijo, dejando al consejo y a la gente con ganas de más explicaciones.

- ¿Y qué cosa le dijo? – insistió Homura.

- Algo interesante – repitió el Uchiha.

- ¿Y eso es? – dijo inclinándose levemente en su asiento, igual que todo el mundo en la sala.

- No puedo decírselo… - sonrió de lado, haciendo que los consejeros y demás presentes les cayera una gota por la cabeza.

Todos estaban que no se lo creían… de verdad no parecía querer ganar el caso de ninguna manera porque lo estaba poniendo todo en su contra. Más en esos momentos de despiste de todos, a Hinata se le había ocurrido algo que decir.

- Si no piensa colaborar, se cancelará la reunión e irá directamente a prisión para el resto de su vida o lo que le cueste cada uno de sus crímenes… - sentenció el consejero jefe, ya harto de que le tomaran el pelo.

- ¡Espere! – saltó la Hyuga para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

- Te escuchamos… - habló por primera vez Tsunade desde que empezó el juicio.

- Ve-verán… - su mirada pasó fugazmente por el moreno que también la miraba con interés – y-yo… hice un trato con él… - tragó saliva.

Tsunade desde su sitio, también ¿Es que iba a contarlo todo? Sabía que era demasiado tímida para proclamarlo a los cuatro vientos, pero tampoco sabía con que había planeado esta vez. Se preocupó por un momento y decidió que saldría en su defensa si hacía falta.

- Él volvería a Konoha sin ninguna mala intensión… si yo… - siguió con su rostro enrojecido.

Todos prestaron más atención absortos en las palabras de ella por fin parecían llegar a saber qué es lo que trajo a Sasuke Uchiha hasta ahí.

- L-le ayudaba a recuperar s-su clan… - todo el mundo enmudeció, pero Hinata no paró ahí – s-su casa y sus co-cosas…

Por unos minutos que para ella parecieron eternos nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera una tos. Todos habían pensado mal por un momento, pero después se dieron cuenta de que hablaban de la pura Hyuga, así que tenía más lógica que fuera por cosas materiales la ayuda y no por lo que habían pensado realmente.

Hasta la Godaime estaba sorprendida de que se le ocurriera tal cosa a ella. Por un momento estuvo a punto de saltar antes de tiempo… y todavía esperaba que todo el mundo tragara la mentira que cada vez se hacía más posible en la mente de todos. Decidiendo romper el silencio la rubia juez habló de nuevo, atrayendo la atención.

- Eso explica muchas cosas… - se aclaró la garganta y se dirigió al Uchiha – bien, Sasuke… ¿Eso quiere decir que no será un peligro para la aldea siempre y cuando tenga la ayuda de la heredera Hyuga? – él asintió.

- Sí, así es – respondió mirando a la peliazul que se quería esconder de la vergüenza que tenía.

Él ya sabía que se le ocurriría algo, después de todo sabía que tenía potencial para ello. Pero debía de aceptar que hasta él mismo creyó por un momento que contaría el verdadero trato entre ellos. Definitivamente era una chica interesante.

- Bien, ambos se pueden sentar un momento… el jurado y nosotros nos retiraremos momentáneamente para deliberar el futuro del acusado – dijo Tsunade levantándose de su silla. Soltó un pequeño quejido. Por fin se podía levantar de ese incomodo lugar ¡Estaba harta!

En cuanto se fueron el jurado y los miembros del consejo de la sala, todo el mundo empezó a hablar entre ellos, los únicos que no se movían eran el equipo 8, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke en medio de la sala.

Naruto estaba a punto de levantarse e ir hasta Sasuke para preguntarle porque no le había dicho algo de todo aquello, pero Sakura fue perceptiva y lo agarró por el brazo llamando su atención. Él la miró a los ojos verdes que parecían profesar la misma confusión que los azules de él.

- Sé que estás preocupado Naruto, pero no puedes levantarte en mitad de un juicio – dijo ella seriamente.

- ¿Tú también te preguntas lo mismo verdad? – Preguntó el rubio para sorpresa de ella - ¿Por qué Sasuke no habrá dicho nada?

Sakura no le contestó, solamente lo retuvo para que no le diera por levantarse de nuevo. Y es que, no era Sasuke ahora mismo el que ocupaba su preocupación. Su mente solo estaba llena de dudas por el rubio que tenía al lado y lo que le había pasado el otro día. Si al ojiazul le preocupaba porque Sasuke no les dijo nada, a ella le preocupaba por que él no le había contado la verdad.

.

En los asientos contrarios del par, se encontraba el equipo 8 en puro silencio. Hinata estaba nerviosa por lo que podían pensar sus compañeros de ella y a la vez triste por tener que mentirles. Pero no podía contarles todo lo ocurrido, no sabía si dejarían de quererla por ello, y eso la destrozaba.

- P-perdón… - dijo Hinata en alto sorprendiendo a sus amigos – a los dos.

Kiba suspiró, sabía que le preocupaba a Hinata, después de todo lo había hablado con Shino antes. Así que decidieron que no importara como la apoyarían.

- No te preocupes Hinata… - dijo el castaño con una sonrisa – no nos vamos a enfadar contigo por seguir una misión de la Hokage.

- Seguimos siendo un equipo – añadió el pelinegro al otro lado.

- Gr-gracias chicos… - Sonrió por sentir el alivio llenarla aunque fuera un poco. De verdad le sentaba bien estar apoyada por los más que quería en ese momento.

.

.

Minutos después, entran a la sala de nuevo la Hokage seguida por el jurado. Hinata se extraño de no ver a los consejeros entre ellos, pero tampoco podía preguntarse porque. Según Kiba, Sasuke los había sacado tanto de quicio con sus comentarios que seguramente ya no querrían tener nada que ver con el caso. La peliazul rió por lo bajo.

- Bien – empezó Tsunade desde su asiento – he hablado con el jurado y los consejeros – mira para ambos lados – ahora no presentes… y hemos llegado a una solución para el caso de Sasuke Uchiha – el nombrado la miró serio por primera vez desde que entró en la sala.

Todos estaban de los nervios. Algunos pensaban que si Sasuke salía ileso podría provocar algún problema, y otros por si no volvían a ver a su amigo más. La jueza se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió.

- Sasuke Uchiha… es declarado… - hizo una pausa para ver bien la cara del acusado. Se alegró de que no tuviera tan buena cara como antes. Eso quería decir que si se tomaba esto en serio y que lo de antes había sido para proteger a Hinata. Entrecerró los ojos. - … culpable.

El silencio que hubo luego fue sepulcral. Nadie decía nada y Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados. No se podía creer que no hubiera ganado nada con aquello. Estaba pensando en cómo haría para cumplir el trato con Sasuke cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de la Godaime.

- Pero eso no quiere decir que cumplas condena en la cárcel – todos la miraron de nuevo expectantes. Y ella notó la cara de sorpresa de Hinata sobre ella. – Se le devolverán las tierras Uchiha, pero no se le darán misiones hasta dentro de un tiempo y tendrá una escolta personal.

Sasuke no sabía cómo reaccionar a ello. Por un momento pensó en que todo había sido una mala idea. Estar delante de la Hokage con esposas en las muñecas y en medio de un juicio en la que había sido su aldea, le hizo pensar que había metido la pata porque había pensado primero con su otra cabeza. No podía decir que no estaba preocupado por pasar los próximos años metidos en una cárcel por haber pensado en acostarse con una chica. Pero una vez más el orgullo de los Uchiha se imponía, recordándole que podía salir victorioso y encima llevarse a la chica. Miró un momento a la que pasaba en ese momento por sus pensamientos. Aunque iba a ser complicado acercarse a ella con una escolta.

- Hinata Hyuga – dijo la sannin a lo que Hinata se puso de pie – por decisión de la mayoría del jurado, tú serás la escolta del Uchiha – "¿Qué?" El grito fue general, tanto en su cabeza como por la sala. Fue lo último que oyó antes de caer desmayada.

.

.

Poco a poco, los ojos perlados de la chica se fueron abriendo a la claridad. Todavía podía apreciar que era de día a través de la ventana, pero la luz anaranjada que inundaba la habitación dejaba claro que era ya el atardecer. Entonces se dio cuenta de que esa no era su ventana. Miró a las paredes y concluyó que estaba en el hospital de la aldea, el leve olor a analgésicos y productos de limpieza combinado con las paredes pulcramente blancas no dejaban lugar a dudas de donde se encontraba.

En el momento en que se incorporó en la camilla donde estaba echada, notó como se movía una sombra al fondo del dormitorio.

- Por fin despiertas – a pesar de que todavía se encontraba un poco mareada, al oír la voz de la sombra supo que se trataba de Sasuke, el que minutos antes era acusado en un juicio.

Eso le recordó que se suponía que todavía estaban en medio de él… ¿Entonces que hacía ella en el hospital y como había llegado a él? Estaba tan confusa que no dudó en aclarar sus preguntas internas olvidando por un momento la vergüenza de ser observada mientras dormía.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – entrecerró los ojos para verlo mejor, después de todo la luz del atardecer dejaba a oscuras donde justo se encontraba el Uchiha.

Como si la hubiera oído salió de entre las sombras para acercarse a la cama de la chica. Llevaba la misma ropa negra que en el tercer examen chunin, pero obviamente unas tallas más grandes. Aún así la camisa se pegaba a él mostrando que no había dejado abandonada su figura en todo este tiempo fuera de Konoha.

- Pues resulta que alguien se desmayó en medio de la sala cuando le dijeron que sería mi escolta – dijo con ojos fijamente en ella aclarándole posibles dudas.

En cuanto fue oyendo las palabras del chico, fue recordando todo, incluido ese veredicto tomado al final. ¿Ella la guardia personal del Uchiha? ¡Debían de estar de broma! Si casi no había podido con él en el bosque si no llega a ser por… su cara enrojeció ante los recuerdos.

- ¿Por qué el sonrojo Hyuga? – Él agarró su barbilla con una mano y la instó a mirarlo - ¿acaso estás pensando en algo divertido?

El color aumentó más en el rostro de la peliazul y el moreno rió levemente. Era como un libro abierto y eso lo divertía, pero más que eso, sabía que a pesar de ser tan fácil de leer, nunca sabría si le tendría una sorpresa a la vuelta de la página. Por eso era más interesante que los demás.

- N-no es eso… - ahí estaba otra vez… su maldito tartamudeo volvía a hacerse presente y por eso se odiaba, parecía no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. – Y-yo no sirvo para hacer de escolta – cerró los puños de rabia consigo misma, mientras Sasuke le prestaba atención a ese gesto.

Supuso que se refería a que ella creía que era débil como había oído decir a los demás desde que regresó a la aldea. Por alguna extraña razón un poco de molestia nació en su interior. Habían dicho tantas cosas malas de la Hyuga, que ella misma había acabado por creerse esas mentiras. Antes de pensar en lo que decía las palabras salían de su boca sin permiso.

- Tú no eres débil – Hinata lo miró sorprendida de que leyera sus pensamientos a parte del hecho de que la estaba defendiendo – es verdad que contra mí no puedes – hizo una sonrisa de auto eficiencia de nuevo – pero contra mí no puede nadie – Hinata sonrió levemente sin poder evitarlo – pero eres una de las kunoichis más fuertes contra las que he peleado… -

Ni él mismo se creía que hubiera sido tan sincero con alguien. Un pequeño y casi imperceptible calor se instaló en las mejillas del azabache, a lo que este dejó de mirarla, para darse la vuelta y que la chica no lo viera. Intentó como pudo restablecer el ambiente de antes, ya que este estaba siendo algo incomodo para él.

- Además, me has convencido de una manera que me ha gustado más – añadió de espaldas, por lo que no vio en nuevo sonrojo de Hinata.

A pesar de la timidez que había provocado esa última frase de doble sentido del chico, se sentía bien oír de vez en cuando palabras de alabanza, lo que nunca pensó es que las oiría de un enemigo, "bueno de lo más parecido". Sonrió y miró la espalda del Uchiha, encontrándose con el abanico de su clan.

No sabía porque se había girado, pero eso le había dado tiempo a observar el símbolo y como a pesar de todo, todavía se veía exhibir orgulloso el emblema en toda su ropa. Eso le hizo decidirse. Haría su trabajo y sería el orgullo de su clan como siempre había deseado, solo tendría que cumplir su cometido.

- Entonces… - tranquilizó su voz para evitar tartamudeos, como no podía verle la cara era más fácil para ella – cuando salga de aquí, empezaremos por ir a la hacienda Uchiha – dijo con una sonrisa.

Él se giró de nuevo sorprendido una vez más por las decisiones de la ojiperla. Al verle esa radiante sonrisa, no pudo evitar sentir algo cálido invadirle el pecho. No sabía que era, pero se sentía bien.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió en un estruendoso golpe.

- ¡Hi-nata-chan! – gritó el rubio amigo de ambos devolviéndolos a la realidad y atrayendo su atención inevitablemente.

- ¡Cállate idiota! – se oyó a la Haruno seguido de un golpe seco en la nuca del que segundos antes había gritado - ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan escandaloso? – se giró a la chica en cama – perdona Hinata.

La chica sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza sin darle importancia, después de todo ya estaba despierta. Al momento vio como sus compañeros de equipo se internaban en la habitación para saber de su estado y hablar con ella un rato.

Sus ojos se cruzaron una vez más con los opuestos y sintieron revolotear algo en su interior. Sabían que esto podría llegar a cambiar sus vidas, pero ninguno tuvo tiempo de indagar más en sus pensamientos porque las voces de sus amigos llegaron a ellos rompiendo el contacto entre sus ojos y evadiéndolos de la situación.

.

.

.

Continuará…

* * *

**¡Bienvenidos al 5º capitulo de esta historia Sasuhina! ^^-**

**Como ven ya se ha llevado a cabo una sentencia para sasuke *-* ¿Qué os ha parecido? Y ahora la convivencia diaria... chan, chan, chan... xD **

**Muchas gracias por leernos y esperar a que podamos subir un nuevo capitulo del fic :3**

**Respuestas: **

**nn:**Ya verás como se irá desarrollando esa parte, muchas gracias por seguir comentando a pesar de no tener cuenta T^T no sabes lo mucho que se agradece, de verdad. Espero que te haya gustado el veredicto del juicio ^w^

**kyria:** Aquí esta la conti, aunque si no es molestia nos gustaría que pusieras algo más como que te parece la trama o algo así ^w^

**Y hasta aquí los creditos de esta vez ^-^ muchas gracias a todos por comentar y sus follow y favoritos siempre nos llenan de alegría y muchas ganas ;9**

**Neko-besitos a todos! **


End file.
